


aria.

by zenospenos



Series: "gifts" [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Conservatory AU, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Improper use of a Steinway Piano, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: Stuck in the throes of Music Conservatory life, Zenos and Chiaki try to relieve some stress in a practice room.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: "gifts" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	aria.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaeras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaeras/gifts).



The rough slapping of skin against skin reverberated through the otherwise soundproof room, gorgeous whines escaping through his little songbird’s lips as he pistoned into her from behind.

They were bent over a piano, the poor instrument creaking beneath both of their weight. Zenos grunts, taking her long, rose-hued hair and pulling it into a ponytail, snapping her neck back and letting her back arch beautifully while he thrust into her. 

The music stand containing the sheet music of their rehearsal, Le Nozze de Figaro, rattles unattended as the two go at it.

Chiaki sings so beautifully, and yet her breathy whines as he fucks her are more beautiful than any aria that could ever escape her plush, pretty lips. 

He leans over her, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck as his thrusts grow more erratic, using his other hand that was holding onto her curvy hips to reach around and rub at her clit, hearing her moans increase in volume as he cranes her neck back even more, the only thing helping the poor keyboard under them support her weight being his grip on her hair. 

“Such a good girl,” He whispers against the shell of her ear, his thrusts slowing down as he can feel her squeeze him tighter than ever before. This was something he wanted to savor, to feel burning through his veins for the rest of his life anytime he would look at her, to hear those pleasant moans resonate in the back of his mind forever. 

“P-Please,” Chiaki manages against his thrusts, “Cum inside m-m-me. I want you to c--” 

He grunts, accentuating his intent with a rough smack of his hips, rolling his fingers around her clit in such a teasing way. 

“Oh, I  _ intend  _ to.” Zenos says, “Though I doubt you have  _ earned  _ it just yet.” 

Chiaki moans out, long fingernails scratching at the varnish of the Steinway underneath her. 

“P-Please, let me earn it. H-How can I earn it?” 

Though she was flipped around, she could sense the shit-eating grin that he gave her as his thrusts slowed, her hips wiggling in response to his lessened ministrations. 

He snaps her neck back even further, releasing his grasp on her hair and moving that hand to hold her swan like neck in a loose grip, pulling her to him so that his chest was flush against her back. 

“I want you to sing Porgi Amor as I fuck you.” He whispers in her ear, hand traveling from her clit to cup her breast. “Interrupt with your insatiable moaning, and you start over.” 

“Th-That’s..” She moans, her own hands coming up to touch his as his thumb teases her nipple, “That’s i-impossible. I c-c-can’t..” 

“You  _ will. _ ” Zenos purrs, squeezing her throat slightly as a warning. “You will because I want to hear it. I want to hear you come undone around my cock. I want you to know that only  _ I  _ can make you feel this way.” 

She whimpers against his hold, and he shushes her, licking a hot stripe from her throat to her ear. 

“You will do this because I  _ know  _ you can.” 

He lowers her back down onto the instrument, its joints creaking under both of their weights, and resumes his thrusts into her. 

“Sing.” Zenos growls, and she obliges as she opens her mouth and shakily exhales the first note. 

“P-Porgi, A-A-Amor..” 

“Start over.” He commands, squeezing her throat as a warning. “Stutter, and I’ll spank you until you learn.” 

She yelps at the pressure around her windpipe, and recollects herself, trying to take her mind off of the constant ramming of his cock inside of her, how it pulsed and twitched with every thrust…

“Porgi, Amor, qualche ristoro _ ooo _ ..” 

A rough slap comes down against her ass, and she cries out at the rough contact. 

“Use your head voice.” He instructs, slowing down his thrusts to collect his thoughts. “You’ll get hardly any recognition for belting out an aria. What do you think this is? Broadway? Start again.” 

Chiaki makes a frustrated noise, digging her nails into the varnish of the instrument below her once again. 

“Porgi, Amor, qualche ristoro, al mio duolo..” 

Their struggle goes on for some time, and though she manages her way through the piece quite a few times, it’s never good enough for him, and he continues to fuck her until he cannot hold himself back from tipping over the edge. 

When he pulls out, she slams her palm onto the instrument, groaning in irritation. 

Soon enough, however, her head spins as he flips her over until her back is against the piano and lowers his head between her legs, licking a sloppy kiss up her cunt, earning a lengthy moan from the woman above him. 

Her fingers bury into his scalp, head tilting backwards as her thighs close around his head, locking him in place as he kisses and sucks at her wanton-soaked sex. Not that he minds at all, frankly. The vicious hold around his head only spurs him on, prompting him to wrap his lips around her clit and suck until she bursts under his tongue. 

“A-Ah! Zenos, please..” 

He hums a response against her pretty pink pussy, his hands gripping the sides of her hips as he dives into her dripping hole, her moans and cries persuading him to pick up his pace, slipping his tongue into her cunt and fucking her until she squeezes down around him, throwing her head back as she loses all coherent thought as her orgasm crashes down around her. 

The moment her thighs relax, he once again picks her up and flips her over, lining his cock up with her entrance, his hands squeezing and parting the flesh of her ass. 

“Such a beautiful body..” He muses, pushing her forward as his cock sits just outside of her wet hole, “I wonder..” 

“Wh-What,” Chiaki manages, and she yelps again as he picks her up, sitting himself down on the bench of the piano and pulling her to meet his chest. His cock rubs teasingly against her folds, and when she does manage to open her eyes, she finds her reflection staring back at her. 

The floor-length mirror is enough for her to squeeze her eyes shut, the image of her utterly destroyed from his ministrations being too much for her to handle. 

“I wonder if you’ve ever..” He ponders, shifting his cock upwards towards her ass, and the gasp that catches in her throat is more than enough of an answer to his question. 

“Y-Yes.” Chiaki groans out, and as he grins, she bites down on her lip to keep herself from screaming the moment he parts her. 

With her flushed and aching cunt on display thanks to the mirror, his cock slowly sinking into her puckered hole with the help of his saliva and her wetness coating him, Chiaki cannot help but throw her head back and try her best to hold back the deafening moans that threatened to burst from her chest at the new sensation. He was big.. So much bigger than what she’s taken there previously, and as his hand comes down to trace over the tattoo resting just over her pelvis, she practically  _ wails  _ with pleasure. 

“Shh,” He coos, taking his time to settle her onto his length. “Eyes open, my songbird. I want you to watch yourself come undone.” 

It was then that Chiaki thanked the Gods that the soundproof room was covered wall to wall in sound-absorbing foam, as she screams out his name once her ass makes contact with his lap, his length buried deep inside of her. 

“G-Gods, Zenos--” 

Again, he hushes her, letting his hands roam the soft curves of her body, squeezing the chubbiness in her hips and letting her breast spill from his hand as he cupped it. She was so small, shaped so lovely. 

How truly beautiful she looked impaled on his cock. 

“Sing for me some more.” He rumbles in her ear, and she shakes her head, totally engrossed in the feeling of him inside her. Zenos hasn’t even moved yet, hopefully to let her acclimate to the intrusion, and already she feels as if she could cum on his command. How could she sing in such a state? 

“I c-can’t.” 

She hears him chuckle, slowly raising her up as he grabs her hips, groaning out at the feeling of him pulling out and then immediately lowering her back down, scrambling to hold onto anything she could to hold her balance. 

All she can see as she stares into the practice mirror before her is her flushed and dripping cunt dribbling onto the leather piano bench, his cock disappearing inside of her as he raises and lowers her down to his whims. Like she was a toy. Like she only existed for his pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want.” He says, and Chiaki arches her back as he once again grabs her hair and twists her neck backwards so that she’s staring him in the face, those cold and icy eyes looking down at her uncaringly even as his cock thrusts inside of her. 

“I w-want you to come inside of me.” 

Zenos merely chuckles, lifting his hips so that skin slaps against skin, relishing in her cries as he speeds up his thrusts, pushing deeper and deeper into her. 

“Have you earned it, little bird?” 

No response. Perhaps she’s too caught up in her own pleasure to realize what he’s saying. His gentle laughter is cold and calculated as he chases that edge, finally getting himself into a rhythm so he can tip over and fill her… oh, how beautiful she would look with his seed dripping out from inside of her.. 

“Let us come together, my songbird. I want to feel your ecstasy as you clench around me tighter than ever before..”

His little bird, his favorite partner. His soprano, his soloist. His.  _ His.  _

She is his, and his alone. 

It’s that image that has him spill, his balls clenching painfully as he buries himself as deep as he can inside of her, feeling his seed paint the inside of her walls with hot ropes. As he comes, he bites down onto her shoulder, feeling her spill over the edge once more and grip his cock so tightly. 

When the blood seeps out from under his teeth, he merely kisses it away, only adding to the sensation. 

He stays joined with her for just a moment before thrusting outwards, watching his seed steadily begin to drip from her mess of a hole. 

“Oh, this simply won’t do.” He says with a click of his tongue. Chiaki seems unresponsive. Perhaps she was too overstimulated? 

No, she could handle him. Her eyes slowly flutter open as she comes down from her second orgasm, voice hoarse from her screams as she was deep in the throes of pleasure. 

Zenos reaches down towards his bookbag, pulling out a rounded plug with a flare at the base, shushing her as she whined when it teased against her hole. 

“Now, I want you to get yourself cleaned up,” He purrs, slipping the plug inside of her to stanch the flow of his seed from making more of a mess than she already made. “Isn’t your jury in half an hour? I would hate for you to be so ruined for such an important performance.” 

Chiaki groans as the plug slides in all the way, letting him position her to sit on the edge of the piano’s bench, watching him disinfect the room from half-lidded eyes. 

“Such a shame you managed to scratch up the piano this badly.” He muses, brushing his fingers over the marks she left in the varnish, “I’m afraid this will come out of my wallet. Not that I mind, anyways. But surely you can find a way to repay me for this trouble.” 

A few moments of silence between then, and then Chiaki gathers the strength to speak again. 

“Th-The plug..” 

“--Will stay inside of you during your jury. You wouldn’t want to soil the stage like you have this room, would you?” 

His hand comes to grasp her chin, and she looks up at his angelic face with widened eyes. 

“N-No.” 

Zenos smiles, lowering himself down to kiss her on the lips, tongue swiping against his lower lip to break the string of saliva that forms between them as he pulls away. 

“Mhm. You’re such a good girl.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Meg for supporting me! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
